


Hoodies

by GhostOfStarman



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Could be interpreted as Nesscas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfStarman/pseuds/GhostOfStarman
Summary: Lucas may have come from an old fashioned village with an old fashioned way of thinking. Ness just never expected him to have an old fashioned sense of style as well.In which Lucas experiences the true excellence of a hoodie for the first time in his whole life.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hoodies

* * *

“Hey Lucas.”

A boy looked up as the door to his room opened, and in came his best friend Ness. At 5’11, his friend was definitely no pushover, however his intimidating height contrasted with his teddy bear like persona and the friendly smile currently on his face.

“Nessie!” Lucas beamed at him, getting up and dropping his now forgotten sketch pad on the bed as he ran over to his friend.

Ness laughed as Lucas tackled him in a hug. “Someone’s excited.”

“I haven’t seen you in years.” Lucas mumbled, his face buried into the crook on Ness’s neck giving his voice a muffled quality.

“It’s been a week.”

“Same ordeal.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of not seeing each other, I got you something.” With that, Ness threw off his backpack, said object making a huge thump as it hit the floor. He then proceeded to unzip it and rummage through its contents.

“Got me something?” He echoed, watching with a frown. “Oh Ness, don’t do that.”

“Come on. I was at the mall and saw this, and it reminded me of you. Naturally, I just had to buy it.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but you shouldn’t have.” Lucas frowned to hide the warm glow inside his chest. Although it was nice of Ness to think about him, Lucas didn’t want him to get in the habit of pouring his money down the drain just for him.

“Yeah well, I can’t exactly just forget sunflower boy and his needs now can I?” Ness smirked, letting out a triumphant sound as he finally pulled something out of his backpack. He stood up, ignoring the mess on the floor and handed the item to Lucas.

“Here you go.”

Lucas frowned at the item in his hands. “What is this?”

Ness furrowed his eyebrow in confusion at his friend’s lack of reaction. “Your gift.”

“Well...” Lucas shifted the fabric over in his hands, running his fingers against the pastel yellow material.

“It seems to be some sort of garment...”

“Well yeah, I mean-“ Ness frowned before sudden realization dawned upon him, making him gasp.

“W-Wait, you’re telling me you’ve never seen a hoodie before?” He gaped at Lucas, who frowned back, confused.

“Hoodie?” He repeated, letting the foreign word trickle out of his mouth before shrugging.

He lifted the hood up, and felt the softness of the fabric under his fingertips as he observed the attachment at the collar.

How peculiar.

His thoughts were abruptly halted when he felt Ness poke him, a sense of urgency in his motion.

“Well don’t just stand there, put it on!”

“On?” Lucas blinked, hesitating before attempting to put it on like a regular shirt.

As he slipped it on, he observed the warmth of the clothing clinging to his body, making him feel like he was still wrapped in his bed comforter.

It felt unlike anything he had ever worn.

“What is this thing called? A hoodie, you said?” Lucas turned towards the mirror hanging on the wall, which reflected both him and Ness. He studied his appearance in it, pulling the hoodie’s sleeves up when he noticed how the long sleeves gave him paws.

Ness had definitely overestimated his build, with the hoodie being a tad too big.

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Lucas looked down and lifted up the loose piece of light yellow fabric, which was hanging under his chin.

“Is this supposed to act as a mask, or a blindfold of some sort?”

“No, but I guess you could use it like that because you’re wearing it backwards.” He noted, snickering at Lucas’ blush when he turned and noticed that the sunflower design was on his back.

They were silent as they continued to stand in front of the mirror, the only sounds being Lucas fiddling with the drawstrings. He had even put the hood on, which Ness had observed, with quiet amusement, that Lucas had wore a look of absolute wonder on his face, like he had just experienced something that was completely life changing and revolutionary when he put it on.

“Well,” Ness watched him as he looked up at him with a smile.

“Do you like it?”

It was quiet, and Ness’ smile only grew as the blond smiled back.

“Like it?” Ness felt himself get pulled into a hug, the warmth of the hoodie spreading to both of them as Lucas held onto him.

“I love it.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this oneshot to be interpreted as a friendly Ness and Lucas relationship type thing, but I guess it can be interpreted as Nesscas.
> 
> It all comes down to the eye of the beholder, I guess.


End file.
